


Mundo de los sueños

by AkemiMizuki



Series: El mundo de los sueños [4]
Category: Aven - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Love, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Por caer en el mundo de los sueños, se dan cuenta de los secretos mejor guardados
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: El mundo de los sueños [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118540
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Thor se encontraba en un vacío profundo, en sus manos la mitad del tesseract. Camino sin saber que estaba pasando hasta que vio a lo lejos una puerta verde en la cual ese sueño de Loki fue absorbido por el suyo.

_El tronador fue cautivado por el nuevo mundo alternativo deseado por el mismo embaucador._

_Loki en algún momento cambio su forma de pensar además de sus sentimientos y deseó que el sueño de Thor fuese real por ende el sueño de los dos fue el mismo, ya que las almas de estas dos personas querían estar juntas._

_Los príncipes empezaron anhelar lo mismo_

_A soñar con el futuro._

Thor se encontraba un poco confundido como la primera vez que llego al mundo alternativo de Loki y despertó en cadenas atado en un calabozo. Percibió que estaba bailando con el hechicero, pero en un ambiente distinto, ya que se mantenía en Asgard y no en la fiesta de casamiento en los mundos de hielo.

El azabache parecía un poco diferente al menos en el vestuario y el peinado, pero aún se veía atractivo debería ser pecado ser tan glamoroso.

La música era muy conocida, le traía nostalgia del pasado porque fue de la primera vez que danzo con Loki. La melodía de los recuerdos rotos.

Claro el príncipe de la travesura era perfecto en el baile tenia cierto encanto natural, poseía la maestría de la agilidad además de elegancia por esta razón una tarde le rogó que si podía enseñarle a bailar para poder ir a un baile con Sif, sin quedar como un tonto. Después de mucho suplicar ya que el hechicero se negaba a prestar su ayuda, Loki acepto para que el tronador lo dejara de molestar y dedico su tiempo a enseñarle todos los pasos hasta que en el baile real Sif quedó impresionada. Thor estaba muy feliz ya que aprendió correctamente a bailar el vals con el mejor maestro de todos y ahora podía alardear de eso.

El príncipe del trueno se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando noto que Loki lo miro con esos ojos verdes radiantes tratando de decirle lo que estaba pasando en realidad -Debo confesarte la verdad yo...Lo que pasa es que esto no es real, tú eres un destello de otro mundo.

El tronador no dijo nada ya que no sabía que estaba pasando, todas estas cosas que hablaba Loki eran tan raras a menos que ese fuese el verdadero.

Percibió de inmediato que era el auténtico embaucador, pero este no se daba cuenta que estaba frente a frente al Thor real. Quizás no había notado que los dos deseaban lo mismo, el estar juntos, el amarse.

El tronador siguió bailando disfrutando de la sensación que era como volar en los brazos del amor. Estrecho a Loki en sus brazos, tratando de conservar su aroma y la emoción de compartir ese momento encantador.

-Thor. Debo decirte la verdad, yo soy de un universo alternativo diferente a este.

Odinson se detuvo, toco la mejilla del hechicero con suavidad. Mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja-Loki, podemos hablar afuera

Thor puso su mano en la espalda del chico para indicarle que fueran al balcón donde se podía observar todo Asgard desde allí. Era una hermosa vista de su mundo, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

El rubio lo miro dándose cuenta lo hermoso que era con esa luz de la luna. Él puso sus manos en el pecho del fornido, deslizándolas tratando de explicarle lo que estaba pasando -Este solo es un sueño del verdadero Thor, no sé porque el tú de mi mundo fantasearía con algo así, nunca me hubiese imaginado que ya sabes que me amas de forma menos fraternal y más apasionada de lo debido

-Yo puedo explicarlo -Trato de murmurar coherentemente el tronador

-Lo que pasa es que me gusta este mundo, Creo que me deje seducir por ti- ¿Me amas Thor?

Thor parecía ansioso de ver sus reacciones -Más que a mi vida y Tu ¿Sientes lo mismo?

El hechicero susurro-Creo que este cuerpo idiota no te rechaza y este tonto corazón late solo por ti

Odinson murmuro sin saber que decir, ya que estaba muy nervioso - Eso es muy profundo y...No pensé que tú.

El hechicero sonrió doblando un poco su cabeza -Actúas como el Thor de mi mundo, eso me gusta

"Es porque lo soy"

Loki suspiro -Quiero quedarme contigo; sé que debo volver a la realidad, enfrentar la vida, pero no quiero. Deseo mejor esta existencia en la cual soy tu consorte, he tomado la decisión de permanecer aquí.

Thor lo volvió a ver con preocupación - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No quieres volver a tu mundo?

El hechicero murmuro-No quiero regresar al entorno normal de mi vida, aquí soy feliz mientras que en la realidad debo ir a una cárcel encerrado en la soledad, el dolor, la indiferencia y la burla. Tú no lo entenderías porque soy de otro mundo, un mundo donde somos enemigos, donde nuestro destino es el odio y la destrucción. Pero en cambio aquí todo es diferente, tan perfecto.

El tronador no quería que se quedara allí más bien que se fuese con él al mundo real, debía convencerlo a regresar- Recuerdo que dijiste que no vivirías más una mentira, tienes al Thor real allá afuera y ahora sabes lo que quiere.

Loki miro con dulzura a su pequeña hija corriendo feliz con sus regalos -Pero tú y Hela. No quiero dejar a mi pequeña hija, ella me necesita

El príncipe no la dejaría quedarse-Nada de esto es real... El soy yo mi Loki, él quiere esta vida contigo, quiere que Hela exista.

El hechicero empezó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas, parecía afligido porque tenía miedo a regresar, a ser apresado a perder el amor de su vida -No quiero irme de aquí. Porque en este mundo tengo una familia que me ama, nadie me mira de mala manera como un criminal traidor, es una vida diferente, ellos me respetan.

El hechicero se sobresaltó no se dio cuenta cuanto empezó a sollozar-Thor en mi realidad no es igual a este mundo. Yo soy rechazado e ignorado y él puede tener a cualquiera, muchas mujeres alrededor de su cama y yo soy solo un enemigo, un patético hermano adoptivo. ¿Crees que él quiera estar con un bastardo villano? Quizá simplemente me desea sexualmente pero no es lo mismo.

Loki trato de calmarse -Él Thor real se ira con la mortal y me va a dejar solo en la cárcel mientras que yo muero de dolor. No puedo resistir verlo marcharse con otra entretanto yo este pudriéndome sin él, sin sus besos, sin su amor. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? Yo puedo quedarme aquí y él va a ser feliz con su mortal en la realidad

Thor lo atrajo a él para abrazarlo con ternura y quitar esas lagrimas que lastimaban-Tu eres lo que él más quiere. No confías en él, en mi amor

Él se hundió en el abrazo -Yo confió en ti con mi vida pero tengo miedo de volver, no quiero que él se aleje de mí, que me trate con indiferencia como en el pasado. Quiero que sea feliz, aunque me duela el alma al dejarlo con la patética mortal pero si la prefiere yo no puedo retenerlo, solo morirme de dolor. Agonizar sin tener su amor

EL tronador sintió que iba a ponerse a llorar el también - Loki mi cielo, eres lo que él más desea en los nueve reinos, lo más importante en su vida. ¿Que no lo ves todo ese amor?

Thor agarro la mano de Loki y la puso en su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón. - Este corazón solo late por ti. Quiero hacerte feliz, que sonrías para mí. Sabes lo que siento porque lo has visto en este sueño. Yo tengo la pretensión de estar a tu lado por siempre, verte despertar junto a mí en la mañana y hacerte el amor con más que pasión porque pudieron a ver muchas en mi vida, pero cuando llegaste todo cambio. Porque tú eres mío para amar y mi ser completo, mi corazón, mi amor es solo tuyo.

El hechicero lo miró con tristeza-Quiero quedarme en este mundo. No voy a volver a la cruel realidad donde soy un maligno villano con mala suerte y poca convicción

Pero el tronador no dejaría que se quedara -No, dijiste una vez que no vivirías nunca en un mundo que no es real. Una falsedad

Loki titubeo -Pero la realidad también es una mentira para mí. Un engaño desgarrador. ¿No crees que merezca ser amado? ¿Acaso quieres que sea infeliz toda mi vida?

El verdadero tronador insistió -Él te ama, debes ir con Thor. Debes hacer realidad tus sueños, si lo amas no quieres verlo sufrir y él te espera en la realidad, él no puede vivir sin ti, eres su razón de ser.

El príncipe del trueno se acercó susurrando -Te amo, mi pequeño hermano. Te amo, no me dejes por favor quédate conmigo o moriría de dolor

Loki se retiró al darse cuenta que era el verdadero, el de su realidad - ¿Thor eres tú? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo?

Thor le sonrió con amor, acariciando el rostro del rebelde con suavidad, se acercó más este y le abrazo dejando colgar los brazos de Loki que solo se recostó a este.

El tronador le susurro-Ven a casa conmigo

EL hechicero se quitó de su agarre -No me vas a obligar porque no quiero regresar.

-Loki escúchame

Este gruño, gritando dando unos pasos para atrás -No quiero volver entiendes. ¿Para qué? Ir a una cárcel, encadenado mientras tú te revuelcas con una mortal.

El tronado bajo la voz casi en un susurro-Yo estaré contigo no te voy a abandonar allí, me mantendré siempre a tu lado. Te protegeré contra todo, contra todos.

Thor se aproximó y Loki se puso a la defensiva golpeándolo en el pecho con fuerza- No voy a permitir que me alejes de Hela, de esta vida

-Los dos tenemos el tesseract podemos volver

Loki se fue, simplemente salió corriendo-No te lo daré. No puedes obligarme, nos vamos a quedar aquí porque yo quiero.

Thor fue tras este persiguiéndolo, lo agarro a la fuerza contra la tapia mientras que el chico trato de patearlo, revolcándose tratando de huir como usualmente hacia y el tronador la sostuvo apretando su agarre

-Loki, vas a volver conmigo quieras o no

-¿Por qué debería volver?

El tronador lo observo, sus ojos se encontraron, deslizo su mirada a los labios y se adueñó de su boca como un magnetismo estremecedor, el tronador empezó a besar de forma ruda como un trueno mismo quizás era una manera de comunicación también el contacto tosco. El príncipe del trueno tomo ese cuerpo contra él y la otra mano fue posada en su nuca y después de esa pequeña guerra de control. Loki cerró los ojos, sumiso ante la boca del tronador devorando con furor, se rindió ante él, ante el contacto.

El hechicero lo abrazo envolviendo sus brazos en los hombros musculosos, lo acerco más para sumergirse en la pasión desgarradora y placentera.

Fue como el primer beso que se dieron a la salida del bar, así tan demandante y con la boca abierta. Tan salvaje como lo eran ellos

Solo se detuvieron para respirar, tomar aire ante el arrebato después de la ferocidad de los dos, el tronador chupo el labio inferior de su boca, mordiéndola y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, sus narices aún se rozaban

-Te amo más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. Te amo tanto que no lo entenderías, por eso jamás te dejaría ir porque te quiero en mi vida, en mi casa, en mi cama

-Thor

-¿Me amas Loki? Dime la verdad solo confiésalo y te haré mío para siempre, te tomare como consorte tendremos a los hijos que quieras. Serás mi rey y yo seré esclavo de tu amor eterno. Te amare por siempre, expresaré con cada fibra de mi cuerpo que te amo, dame una oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Sin necesidad de palabras el hechicero lo agarro para besarlo de nuevo, aunque fuera solo dientes y la lengua sumergiéndose en su boca-Yo también te amo.

El tronador acarició su mejilla, tocándole en cabello y la nuca -Entonces ¿Quieres hacer los sueños realidad conmigo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre recuerdos, realidades y eclipses de amor**

El príncipe del trueno hizo un juramento de amor eterno probablemente estaba prometiendo demasiado pero poco le importo; quería que Loki regresaba con él al mundo real, pero este titubeaba, en ese momento decisivo se mantenía imparcial.

Que podía hacer el príncipe para convencerlo más que una caricia sutil y la esperanza de que creyera sus palabras llenas de ternura arrulladora.

Loki tenía en sus manos la decisión final para encontrarse de nuevo con la realidad que golpeaba ahora su fantasía perfecta.

¿Iría acaso a un futuro incierto, lleno de misterio del porvenir?

Tenía miedo caer a un futuro de dolor constante. No soportaría algo de esa magnitud

Una realidad oscura, desolada en la soledad y el rencor

Volvería a la villanía, seguiría el camino equivocado como en el pasado. Segándose por el odio, dejado a este dominar sus decisiones.

Tal vez eso es lo único que podía hacer en el mundo ¿Acaso su destino era el caos?

Pero en algo tenía razón el tronador, él no iba a vivir una mentira, suficiente con una existencia llena de falsedades. Era el instante de enfrentar la realidad, aunque esta se volviera dolorosa y frustrante.

Loki debía confiar en Thor, en sus palabras y en su amor. Tenía dos opciones: quedarse en una fantasía creada por el tronador o vivirla en su mundo real.

No coexistiría en una mentira porque ya había sufrido suficiente con la farsa de una familia.

—¿Quieres hacer realidad los sueños? - Había preguntado Thor y su respuesta era que quería eso, deseaba que sus sueños se hicieran realidad

Thor tomó su muñeca, acariciando disimuladamente su mano esperando ansioso una respuesta.

Loki sonrió sacando la mitad del tesseract para tomar la decisión de volver a la realidad. –Creo que tienes razón, no voy a vivir más una mentira.

El rubio se separó suficiente para darle la mitad de su cadena a Loki y así poder regresar al mundo real. —Es hora de regresar a casa

Las cadenas se unieron como si estuviesen hechas para ensamblarse y nunca separarse

Así como los objetos se acoplaron el tesseract se unió Todo el mundo alternativo se desmorono, ya que solo era una fachada de otro cosmos.

Ellos se tele trasportaron a su hogar en Asgard pero no exactamente en el presente más bien en un recuerdo del pasado, mostrando la historia detrás de los objetos más importantes para los príncipes

⚜⚜⚜⚜

De pronto al regresar estaban en otro mundo. El embaucador volvió a su forma pálida y Thor le tomó la mano agarrando también las cadenas juntas aun ya que eran esa energía poderosa, el tesseract

Thor comento algo inquieto— Esta no es la realidad

Loki respondió –No es un sueño, parece más un recuerdo.

El tronador se dio cuenta que era un lugar especial en Asgard, había un gran árbol de cerezo, el viento movía aquel árbol haciendo un ruido cálido, las flores caían en el suelo como un suceso melancólico y hermoso

Era simplemente sublime y soberbio aquel paisaje. La sensación de nostalgia llego a los corazones de los príncipes

— Recuerdo ese árbol con esas flores

— El árbol de las remembranzas rotas. Quizás de igual manera como esas hojas se marchitaron, lo que sentimos se lo llevo el viento

Thor suspiro –No están del todo rotas. Si mantenemos los dos guardados estos collares como si fueran un tesoro valioso. No hemos olvidado que un día fuimos amigos y nos quisimos

_Cuando miraron que Loki estaba sentado en un árbol de cerezo con flores blancas cayendo lentamente como la misma magia misteriosa, se encontraba leyendo un libro de magia tranquilamente. Era tan solo un niño pequeño e inocente antes de ser un villano, antes del dolor lo dominara como veneno, antes de llenar su corazón de odio. Antes de que Thor lo abandonara en la soledad y eligiera el mal camino_

**Thor sonrió al ver el pequeño – Eras muy lindo e inocente Loki**

_**El hechicero sonrió al ver esa escena del pasado, aunque era doloroso observar ese lapso de tiempo por alguna razón que no entendía.** _

_**Quizás era por eso que no podía odiar al tronador y no deseaba que este le odiara tampoco.** _

_**Las imágenes sucedían como si ellos estuvieran allí pero era un espejismo del pasado.** _

_Los príncipes notaron que Thor se sentó al lado del pequeño Loki, parecía estar muy feliz con esa sonrisa brillante y resplandeciente_

_Loki lo miro sin preocupación ignorándolo al principio. Thor le quito el libro observando que era muy aburrido_

_— Thor_

_El pre-adolescente Thor se burló — No me gusta que me estés ignorando_

_El embaucador trato de que su hermano le diera su libro— ¿Qué quieres? Devuélveme mi libro_

_El tronador lo tiro al suelo como si nada le importara. Thor no le gustaba la indiferencia, así que quería su completa atención sin ningún tipo de interferencia_

_**El hechicero del mundo real se arrodillo tocando aquel libro mientras iba hablando con Thor –Siempre tan amable ¿no es así príncipe caprichoso?** _

_**—Era solo un niño Loki. He cometido errores que no me voy a perdonar.** _

_El chiquillo grito quejándose —Thor ¿por qué hiciste eso?_

_—Quiero que me pongas atención_

_— ¿Por qué? Pareces muy feliz, ve a alardear con tus estúpidos amigos y déjame a mí solo_

_Thor pregunto— ¿Por qué no viniste a verme pelear?_

_Loki respondió de forma fría —Porque es aburrido_

_El tronador fue cruel—Aburrido es estar todo el día leyendo, así nunca vas hacer como yo_

_—No quiero ser como tú. Cuando vas a entenderlo, tú y nuestro padre quieren que sea algo que no deseo ser._

_—Hermano, les gane a todos esos guerreros inútiles. Hubieras visto a toda esa gente gritando mi nombre._

_—Oh si estoy tan emocionado de ver como día a día estás haciéndote más arrogante_

_Thor estaba a su lado arriba del árbol, pero eso no impidió que le jalara los cachetes –Oh mi pequeño hermano estás enojado porque no paso tiempo contigo_

_Loki quito la mano de Thor, mintiendo por supuesto –No te necesito_

_—No te preocupes, únicamente eh estado en la formación un tiempo. Tengo que ir a donde mis amigos mañana pero hoy soy tuyo para hablar, jugar o para que me insultes_

_El príncipe vio una medalla de sol que tenía Thor y la agarro entre sus manos –¿Qué es esto? Parece ser antigua, tiene un sol y unas ruinas_

_El tronador se la quito de su cuello —Mi padre me dio esto porque gane a todos los participantes, es muy hermoso tiene una forma de un sol porque padre dice que eso significo. Expresa orgullo, dice que le perteneció a su familia y que cuando fuese un príncipe adulto debía dárselo a la persona que más amara en todo el universo, alguien especial e irremplazable posiblemente podría ser mi alma gemela. Explicó algo que esa persona debía compartir la vida conmigo, no sé a qué se refiere con eso._

_El hechicero saco otra medalla con ruinas de luna que él tenía —Mi madre también me dio uno a mí, es muy parecida solo que tiene una luna en vez de un sol. Ella dice que así es la magia brillante pero misteriosa como la noche._

_Loki estaba apenas aprendiendo magia y yacía encantado con saber más — Madre también me dijo que cuando encontrara la persona que quería entregar mi vida, se lo debía dar._

_—Tu eres la luna y yo el sol ¿No es extraño?_

_—La forma en que los dos podrían estar juntos es un eclipse pero incuso si son distintos los dos estamos en un mismo cielo_

_Thor puso su frente pegando con la de Loki. Le sonrió y le dio su cadena en la mano —Sabes hermano tú eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, supongo que mi padre no se enojara que tengas esto._

_El hechicero lo agarro para darle el de luna a el —Thor, ten entonces esto, tú eres lo único que tengo. No creo que mi madre tampoco se enfade porque te lo haya dado a ti. Ya que eres mi hermano y nunca debes dudar que te quiero_

_El tronador acaricio el cabello del príncipe despeinándolo –Te he extrañado tanto_

_Thor salto de árbol donde estaban, pero Loki se quedó aferrado a esa alta arboleda._

_—Loki ven conmigo_

_—Prefiero quedarme donde estoy_

_—¿Que pasa hermano? Tienes miedo a las alturas porque entonces no debiste subirte allí en primer lugar_

_—No, solo tengo miedo de caer_

_Thor se rio —No seas cobarde Loki_

_—No quiero lastimarme una caída puede hacerme mucho daño_

_El tronador grito—Te quedaras allí todo el día_

_El pequeño hechicero murmuro—Creo que sí. Es lo más seguro_

_Thor tomó el libro entre sus manos — Aquí está tu libro. Si lo quieres debes bajar por él_

_El niño susurro agarrándose más del tronco— Yo estoy bien, me quedare_

_El heredero abrió sus brazos —Y si yo te atajo desde abajo_

_—No quiero_

_Thor pregunto — ¿Confías en mí?_

_—Confió en ti_

_—Entonces tírate y yo te apaño. Estoy aquí no, te pasara nada lo prometo_

_Thor abrió sus brazos. Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza para tirarse. Ya estaba en el borde del árbol._

**Thor de la realidad se movió preocupado para atajar al pequeño porque quizás los instintos de protección eran más grandes que la misma razón. Loki se lo impidió –Eres un idiota sin remedio, esto es un recuerdo no puedes interferir**

**— No quiero que se lastime**

**Loki suspiro—Si él se hubiera lastimado yo estaría muerto. Tú no puedes interferir, pero eso no quiere decir que en el pasado no lo hicieras. No te acuerdas eres algo sobreprotector después de todo**

**— Ha si en realidad tú fuiste el que me hizo daño**

**— Fuiste tú el que te ofreciste a ayudar en primer lugar.**

**—Lloraste por mí**

**Loki le dio una mirada enojada—Era un niño tonto, que te quería y confiaba en ti**

**Thor le tomó la barbilla para que este lo mirara – ¿Y ahora?**

**—Sigo siendo un tonto sin razón aparente**

**—Eso lo sabía, que aún me quieres. Nunca dejaste de hacerlo solo tienes miedo de que te abandone, mi indiferencia y el odio**

**—No seas presuntuoso**

**—Pero yo nunca te dejaría de querer porque también soy un tonto en amarte tanto.**

_El embaucador se tiró del árbol y le cayó encima a Thor. El pequeño Loki se levantó mirándolo con esos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia— ¿Estás bien?_

_Thor suspiro si se había lastimado, pero no dijo._

_— Yo siempre estaré allí Loki, para apañarte. Siempre te voy a proteger_

_Los ojos del infante se llenaron de lágrimas mientras que se fijaba si él estaba bien –Yo, no quería lastimarte._

_Thor le acaricio la mejilla al principito, quitándole las lágrimas con sus dedos y lo envolvió en sus brazos con ternura–No llores mi pequeño hermano, aquí estoy. Ves solo es un raspón sin importancia, lo importante es que estas bien. No me interesa soportar el dolor mientras pueda salvarte._

_El aprendiz de hechicero se aferró a este—Lo siento, los guerreros no lloran y sin embargo yo lo hago. Es por eso que mi padre no me quiere_

_Thor lo miro con afecto quitándole el rastro de lágrimas porque el lloraba por él. No quería que este sufriera—Esta bien, puedes llorar solo porque soy yo. Porque estás conmigo y yo te consuelo._

_Loki se hundió en sus brazos. Thor acaricio el cabello para calmarlo–Todo va estar bien porque estamos juntos, somos como los amos del cielo._

_**El abarcador sonrió— Toda la vida has sido un tonto en verdad muy sentimental. Esa es tu debilidad siempre fue tu punto débil** _

_**Thor se movió— Supongo que quererte es una debilidad, pero también es una fuerza. ¿En qué momento todo esto amor se convirtió en odio, el cariño en golpes?** _

_**— En el momento que me abandonaste. Si en un tiempo después me dejabas caer de ese árbol y dudo que te importara mi estado.** _

**Thor se acercó— Yo siempre estaré allí Loki, para apañarte. Siempre te voy a proteger**

**— Es tu cliché viendo de ti**

**—Siempre crees que no me interesas. Cuando has sido para mí la persona más importante en los nueve reinos**

**—Eso dices ahora**

**—Es la verdad. Te he fallado tantas veces que merezco tu desprecio, pero he pagado bastante al verte alejado de mi**

**—Tú fuiste el que se alejó cuando me dejaste siendo una sombra insignificante de tu grandeza**

**—Si de algo me arrepiento es dejarte de lado, no prestar atención a tu dolor, a tu soledad, a que te estabas muriendo de un sufrimiento que se trasformó en odio. Debí darme cuenta que me necesitabas, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en cosas superficiales como el vino, las mujeres y mis amigos. Siendo el guerrero que quería mi padre, un príncipe arrogante que creía tener todo el mundo a sus pies. Sin embargo, te perdí por un estatus, te perdí y me vi en una vida sin tu presencia. Suficiente fue mi castigo cuando me apuñalaste por la espalda, si bien también es mi culpa por años de indiferencia.**

**— Fuiste el único que me quiso de verdad, yo te quería antes de que me renunciaras a mí y me abandonaras como mis padres en la nieve. Fue igual salvo que tú eras mi familia**

**—Los dos nos hacemos daño de diferentes formas, pero es hora de cambiar eso, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte nunca más, yo te quiero a mi lado para siempre**

_Thor junto sus cadenas uniéndolas –Por qué los dos somos diferentes como el sol y la luna, pero juntos logramos ser invencibles_

_Loki puso su mano en la del príncipe para separar a sus cadenas que extrañamente podían unirse y eso lo noto el hechicero–Es como si estuviese hechas para estar juntas_

**Loki observo las cadenas añadió— Sabes Thor, creo que esas cadenas eran para dárselos a los futuros pretendientes. Odin se hubiera enojado si supiese que me lo diste a mí**

**— Pero es el destino quizás estamos hechos para estar juntos, era solo un oráculo del futuro que nos esperaba**

**El hechicero murmuro— Dile eso a tu padre**

**Loki sonrió –Que haría al saber que su amado hijo predilecto le dio la joya más preciada de la corona que representaba un anillo de compromiso al hijo de su peor enemigo**

**— Mi padre no puede involucrarse con nuestro amor. El no podrá separarnos, por primera vez soy libre de elegirte entre todas las personas para amarte, para luchar por ti. Si tú me aceptas**

**— Soy un villano, deja de vivir en una fantasía. Ya no estamos en tu sueño, la realidad es otra**

**— No existe un villano solamente personas que toman malas decisiones, que se dejan hundir por el peso del dolor. No hay un blanco y negro solo matices. Pero tenlo por seguro que yo estoy aquí para ti, no dudes que te quiero, que luchare por tú amor. Ahora puedes tirarte de un árbol y yo estaré allí para atajarte**

**—Quiero confiar en ti Thor. Cerrar los ojos y saber que estás ahí. Me gustaría creer nunca te fuiste de mi lado, que siempre estarías debajo del árbol para atajar mi dolor aparente, mi caída. Pero caí y tú no estabas**

**Loki grito –No me salvaste. Te espere y me dejaste caer...Me abandonaste**

**—Pero ahora estamos juntos, yo no te dejare caer de nuevo**

Lo que no sabían los jóvenes príncipes es que detrás de esas extrañas runas yacía la verdad de sus corazones, era en vez de toda una promesa, un compromiso de amor

Al adherir la cadena el sol y la luna como cuando eran niños estas se unen y vuelven a la realidad

⚡⚡🌙☀️

Arribaron al mundo real, se volvieron a ver incómodos, en un silencio que parecía llenar todo con sentimientos profundos y el anhelo.

Thor parecía nervioso, sin mirarlo si quiera—Puedo explicarlo

Loki estaba aún en su forma palida—No sé si sentirme enojado o alago de que yo sea el centro de tus sueños mojados y pervertidos

Thor tímidamente comento —Ese era el deseo del corazón. No estés enojado porque es un sentimiento que no puedo controlar, si te estorba lo lamento sin embargo no puedo cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Loki se burló —¿Lo siento? Descubro tu mayor secreto sucio y dices solo que lo sientes. No mientas, no lamentas pensar en mi de esa forma, el tener fantasías sexuales conmigo, por querer tocarme en los lugares más íntimos, lamer y hacer el amor como lo llamas, si un nombre para desvestirme con la mirada, con tus deseos lujuriosos de poseerme. No es apropiado Thor que pienses en mi de esa manera, si hubiera sabido esto antes te habría matado

\- Te advierto que eso iba a pasar, pero no me hiciste caso. Te advertí que te amaba y tú no me creías

El hechicero bacilo para molestarlo, ya que el tronador estaba sonrojado sin poder articular las palabras—Oh vamos Thor quieres montarme en todos los rincones de Asgard y Midgard por una semana. Se lo que deseas, tu ambicionas poseerme, que arda en tus manos y mi cuerpo sea tuyo por completo. Que sucumba ante ti y tus besos

Thor se sonrojo completamente, bajando la mirada –Yo. No sé qué decir

—Quiero una explicación

El tronador se comportaba encogidamente —Simplemente te amo y ¿tu? No eres un jotun ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me deseas?

—Oh si la metamorfosis. Creo que deberías probarlo ¿no? Si me convierto en mi formulario jotun tienes el deber de soportar el contacto físico por horas y tenerme para ti.

Thor se puso frente a este solo la atrajo a él y lo beso. Esa era la única explicación que podía dar una física sin necesidad de palabras, nada más un beso salvaje con la boca abierta, ansioso, hambriento de deseo mortal de probar todo y dejar sin aliento a Loki el cual cambio de forma inmediatamente, al momento que lo toco.

Loki se separó jadeando, puso sus manos en el pecho de Thor— Oh si, el pequeño detalle de la metamorfosis, supongo que no pueden dejarme en la cárcel si necesito estar a tu lado o mi cuerpo arde de dolor. Vas a tener que tenerme en tu cama ¿No crees?

El rubio sonrió —Eso es una invitación ¿Ahora eres mío, mi rey de hielo?

El hechicero murmuro— Pensar que yo era ese rey de hielo por el cual estabas tan triste, decaído y sin esperanzas. Era yo el causante de tu desvelo y el dolor de no corresponder tus sentimientos. Yo te hice miserable sin ni siquiera estar al tanto. Que irónico resulto, si hubiese sabido que con un beso bastaba para que sufrieras te hubiera dado muchos más para que te torturaras a ti mismo pensando en mí.

— Me heriste lo suficiente, sufrí todas las noches por no poder tenerte, tan cerca pero tan lejos. Ni siquiera podía tocarte porque me querías matar. Odiado por la persona que amas, vaya castigo cruel

— Todo por un beso salvaje que termino con un golpe.

— Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti ese día. Pero tú no me amabas de la misma forma e intensidad, eso rompió mi corazón. Incluso tuve que hablar con Jane para confesarle la verdad sobre ti y le conté todo a los vengadores sobre aquel día en la taberna.

Loki lo abrazo muy fuerte, eso asombro a Thor porque era este quien tenía la iniciativa y no él –Pensé que solo era un juego tuyo para herirme...Soy una idiota de amarte

Thor se arrodillo y se acercó al chico. Tomándose de las manos como un enlace

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto con curiosidad

El tronador pregunto — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Eso le sorprendió a Loki — ¿Qué? No seas ridículo

— Te amo, quiero que seas mío para siempre y amarte

Loki se arrodillo frente a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Thor murmuro — Yo pregunte primero pero ya sabes mi respuesta. Creo que nos comprometimos accidentalmente en ese árbol de cerezo cuando éramos niños, eres mi luna y yo soy tu sol.

El hechicero lo jalo—Acepto porque eres mío ahora Thor. Quiero enseñarte algunos trucos que no vi en tus sueños

El tronador suspiro—Ha si, cuáles son esos trucos

—Todo a su tiempo Thor

—Nos soy bueno en eso de la paciencia, pero por ti esperaría una vida entera con tal de que me ames como yo lo hago

El rubio le dio el colgante, Loki el suyo. El hechicero lo tiro al suelo en un abrazo, lo beso con lentitud como si fuera un pacto de amor y de compromiso inmortal

Aun encima suyo Loki murmuro—Supongo que sabrás que viene después

Thor se levantó para tomarlo en sus brazos y besarlo con mayor profundad como si no importara nada más—Sorpréndeme


	3. Fin

—Años después—

Loki estaba acostado durmiendo en los brazos de Thor con una bata fina. El tronador se despertó mirándolo con ternura como si despertar todos los días a lado de la persona que amaba fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y la besó en aquella boca tiernamente como todas las mañanas.

La dejo durmiendo mientras cumplía sus obligaciones de rey y les dijo a los sirvientes que le dieran una bandeja de comida para dársela a su amado

Entró por la puerta silenciosamente, poniendo el desayuno a un lado—Buenos días, mi rey

El hechicero soñoliento, con todo el pelo revuelto murmuro—Buenos días mi amor

Thor le quito el pelo de la cara a Loki en una caricia —¿Estas mejor? Parecías un poco enfermo

El hechicero tomo las fresas, algunas frutas que trajo el tronador y las saboreo seductoramente—Eso no te impidió tirarme a la cama y tener una noche salvaje

—Tú fuiste el culpable, para que me cautivas con tu belleza y con tus besos adictivos.

—Porque yo hago lo que quiero. Además, para ti todo lo que hago es una seducción

Thor se acercó tomando el cuerpo de Loki, sentándolo en su regazo, besando su cuello y mordiéndolo como saboreando el dulce perfume de su piel —A sí. ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?

Loki se recostó a él—Se lo que quieres amor, pero estoy cansado

El tronador parecía decepcionado—¿Qué tienes? Nunca estás casado para la pasión, siempre tienes energía en las mañanas y noches para mí.

El embaucador fue corriendo a vomitar en el baño. Thor le aparto el cabello –¿Estas bien mi amor?

—Creo que estoy embarazado.

Thor estaba muy feliz y le abrazo con ternura— Eso es maravilloso

Loki sonrió mientras el rubio alzo su delgado cuerpo y lo acostó en la cama de nuevo. El tronador pensó–Va ser un niño

El hechicero lo corrigió —No, es una niña. Ya tenemos dos pequeños y Hela quiere una hermana para jugar

Thor acarició el estómago a Loki y le dio pequeños besos —No importa si es una mujer o un hombre. Es nuestro hijo, así que será amado.

—Hija. Sé que es una pequeña.

El rey le alcanzo la comida —Ahora come porque no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo

—Me gusta estar embarazado porque tú me mimas más

El tronador se rio, acostándose a su lado—¿Quieres más cariño? ¿No crees que eres demasiado consentido por mí? Dedico todo mi tiempo en amar a mi precioso consorte y hacerlo feliz

EL hechicero se acostó en el torso de Thor. Tirándosele casi encima —Yo nací para ser un rey y ser complacido. La satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza

Thor le dio un beso, acariciando el cabello del embaucador— Eres difícil de complacer, pero yo no me rindo tan fácil. Tengo una vida para eso

Loki estaba acurrucado en él cuando los niños corrieron a la cama a acotarse a su lado, eran dos; una de pelo rubio igual que Hela de sus sueños, el otro tenía los ojos verdes y cabello negro

Thor tomó aL hechicero en sus brazos para que se recostara más a él —Niños, tenemos una notica que darles

Loki continuo –Tendrán una nueva hermanita

Thor corrigió –Hermanito

Los dos pequeños parecían muy felices. Uno de ellos señalo el estómago–Y esta hay dentro

El hechicero se acarició su estómago y Thor puso sus manos en las de Loki para que se unieran—Si está creciendo dentro de mí

Thor lo abrazaba por detrás siendo soporte. Loki puso la mano de su hija en la barriga para que sintiera la existencia del pequeño ser.

—Oh, tiene poderes mágicos puedo sentirlo.

El hechicero susurro sonriendo— Va ser un hechicero como yo

Thor corrigió —Oh un guerrero como yo

EL hechicero concordó—Oh puede ser ambos, una guerrera y un hechicero como sus padres

El tronador la envolvió en sus brazos amorosamente —Eso es verdad, es fruto de nuestro amor

Después de almorzar fueron a pasear y bañarse en el riachuelo en Asgard, también se unieron los amigos de Thor   
Después de almorzar fueron a pasear y bañarse en el riachuelo en Asgard, también se unieron los amigos de Thor.

Sif que aunque al principio no aceptaban la relación, parecía muy buena con los niños.

Loki miró a los críos que tiraron a Thor al agua. Mientras él estaba sentado a las orillas del rio riéndose de ver a su marido jugando con sus pequeños.

Thor llego hasta el –Ven conmigo

— No quiero

El tronador le abrazo –Ves lo que hiciste me mojaste

Él le dio un beso apasionado cada vez más profundo. EL hechicero olvido la razón por la cual le estaban regañándolo –Por qué siempre me besas cuando estoy regañándote. ¡Eso es trampa!

— Porqué olvidas lo que hice mal por la lujuria y el deseo de besarme de nuevo.

Loki camino hacia él y entro al agua tibia–Tú eres el pervertido de nosotros no yo.

Thor lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo beso en medio del agua. Sus besos seguían siendo electricidad para los dos como el mismo éxtasis adictivo, el tronador beso su cuello.

—Thor aquí no, los niños nos ven y tus amigos también

El tronador chupo cada gota de agua y mordió su hombro—Que lo hagan, ya saben que te amo y que te deseo

El hechicero puso su frente en la de Thor, se miraban a los ojos y sus narices se rozaban unas cuantas veces—Calma, debes contrólate. Después nos pasa como cuando nos descubrieron aquella vez haciéndolo en Midgard. Aún no puedo mirar a los ojos a tus amigos los patéticos mortales, ni ellos tampoco a mí. Eso fue muy vergonzoso

—Tú eres el culpable con esa boca llena de pecado, esos labios, esos ojos y tus muslos, me descontrolas la mente y me enloqueces por completo. Delirio por ti mi amor

Thor le beso tomando su cintura ente las manos y deslizando su mano por su espalda. Aferrándose a este con todo su cuerpo. Le estaba quitando el pantalón que traía distraídamente mientras lo sostenía.

—Idiota te dije que no. Me estas desnudando en este lugar donde hay gente ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?

—Pero soy tu idiota y tú eres mi amor. Sera para la próxima o quizás en la noche. Me he portado bien ¿no crees que merezco una recompensa muy sensual?

— Qué raro cada momento quieres una recompensa placentera

El tronador murmuro — Me gusta acostarnos juntos de todas las formas posibles.

Loki lo incito por supuesto bajando su mano lentamente por el cuerpo de Thor este jadeo de placer y mordió su oreja. — Eres obediente porque soy bueno en la cama, dándote placer que mereces. Por eso es que me amas

Thor hizo el juego del espejo de nuevo sabiendo que este sabía lo que significaba deslizo su dedo por su cara, sus labios, beso a estos con necesidad y furor. —No, yo te amo porque me haces feliz mi rey de hielo. Con solo que estés a mi lado y sonrías para mí. Tener a nuestra familia que hemos luchado por formar. Te amo por lo que eres, por lo que significas para mí, porque no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que no estés. Quiero que seas feliz y yo darte esa felicidad.

— Yo también te amo a ti mi idiota príncipe encantado y no es porque sabes cómo satisfacer si no porque me quieres tal y como soy.

Después de jugar con los pequeños se bañaron juntos como de costumbre. Luego fueron a cenar con Frigga, Odin para hablar de cosas políticas y familiares además sobre el bebé que venía en camino.

Al terminar se dirigieron a dormir a sus retoños contándoles sobre las grandes aventuras de cuando eran niños, del árbol de cerezo, del jardín con flores mortales y una historia de amor de dos enemigos que se amaron en un sueño

Se acostaron juntos a sus hijos tomándose de las manos y se sonrieron como si la vida fuese lo más sublime. Porque cuando sus ojos se encontraban y sus corazones palpitaban al mismo ritmo sabían que se amaban y el futuro aguardaba.

La vida era como un hermoso sueño eterno hecho realidad.

Quizá porque está en nosotros que nuestros deseos se cumplan, si luchamos suficiente para conseguirlos.

Quizá porque está en nosotros que nuestros deseos se cumplan, si luchamos suficiente para conseguirlos   
Saludos queridos lectores

Aquí llega el final de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer o comentar.


End file.
